Rudie Sisters
by Shawasia
Summary: Two sisters, Melody and Tune, move to Tokyo-to in hopes of starting a new life and escape their troubled home in America. All seemed to be going well for the two until they were mistaken for rudies, youths who roam the streets in skates causing all sorts of mischief. Now outlawed, Melody and Tune skate for their lives as the Rokkaku Police lurk at every corner of the city.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Tokyo-to!

Rudie Sisters

Chapter 1: Welcome to Tokyo-to!

It was a concrete jungle, the young girl thought to herself as she sat in the bus heading to Shibuya terminal. Buildings as far as the eyes could see cluttered the horizon as she looked outside of her window. Telephone wires hanged from one pole to the next, it hugged the metal trees like vines in a garden. Collages of billboards, shop signs, and movies posters were seen on every building. Melody clenched onto her backpack and sank her head into it, this was a big leap after all, she's moved from place to place in America, but never moved to a new country!

Melody wanted to leave America for good, it was time for her and her sister to make a fresh start. She had just about enough of her town, the people in it, just about everything and everyone! They've endured so much, Melody and her little sister Tune, the two were out cased and walked over after their mother's passing. No one helped them, and no one seemed to care, the thought of it made Melody's blood boil. " _No more_ …" she said to herself. Melody has managed to save enough money for her and her sister to move out of their current town and travel overseas. No regrets. No looking back. No second guessing.

Melody looked outside of her window once more and watches the buildings fly by her, _"What will our new home be like?"_ she thought to herself while nervously twirling her long wavy hair. Why Tokyo-to? Melody has heard about the culture, art, and amazing music. It was a passion of hers, Melody loved to express herself through art while the music inspired her. It soothed her, relaxed her soul, it was a great escape from the chaos she had to endure back home.

 _Perhaps it will be a change_ , she thought to herself. Her sister Tune on the other hand didn't really care where she moved to, "As long as the food is good, I don't care!" Melody couldn't help but giggle when she said that. Melody looks down at Tune and gently strokes her little sister's short curly hair as she sleeps on her shoulder. As Melody looks outside of the window of the moving bus, she notices graffiti on the buildings. Melody looks at the graffiti with amazement, while some might see graffiti as an act of vandalism, Melody sees it as art, a way of expressing oneself and having the whole world see your creations on display. Melody quickly whips out her sketchbook from her backpack and begins to draw.

Melody paused for a second when she noticed a group of kids skating along the sidewalk. "Wow!" she was amazed, Melody was even more relieved to see people like herself skating around the city. Back home, it was just her and Tune who would skate around the neighborhood, the two felt like outcasts but they had fun skating around town with the wind blowing through their hair. Melody's anxiety slowly begins to fade, _"Maybe this was a good decision to move here. At least we won't be outsiders… Right?"_ Melody smiles softly as she continues to look out the window, her smile slowly turns into a frown when Tune begins to snore in her left ear. Slightly annoyed, Melody decides to put on her purple, pink, and neon blue headphones on and plays her favorite song on blast. The sound around her begins to fade, it was just Melody, her music, and the world outside of her window. She lets out a soft sigh of relief as she thinks about her new life in Tokyo-to…

* * *

Down below the highway, three youths wearing skates grind along the rails of Shibuya. Adrenaline was pumping through each and every one of them as they zipped through the annoyed pedestrians on the sidewalk.

"Damn Rudies!"

"Go away!"

"Hey! Watch it!"

Behind them were a group of police man known as the Rokkaku Police, trying to capture the three delinquents. "GET THOSE PUNKS!" shouted one of them. "Ha-ha-ha! Can't catch us, Yo!" one of the skaters yells, the teen has green hair and wears red glasses, his skates were bright yellow that shined in the sunlight. "Tch! What a bunch of dumbasses!" another one yells, this time a girl. She wore a helmet and a short white dress with a v cut that showed off her chest. "They're not even trying today!" she adds on. Another boy behind the two skids to a halt while shaking his yellow spray can, waiting for the police man to get closer to him.

"Hey, Beat! What are you doing?!" the girl shouted back.

The red-haired boy with spikes coming out of each side of his headphones only smirks. "Chill, Gum," Beat says nonchalantly, "I'm only shaking things up a bit!" At full speed, Beat skates towards the crowd of police officers and slams them against the wall with brute force.

"Get him damnit! GET HIM! AHHH!" the officer didn't have the chance to say another word as Beat knocks him down, causing him to fall flat on his face. "Ha-ha! This is too funny!" Beat then begins to spray paint the disoriented police officers laying helplessly on the concrete.

"I'm with ya on that one, yo!" said the green haired boy who goes by the name of Yoyo. He shakes his spray can and joins the fun.

"GUYS!" Gum exclaimed. "You two might be going too far! What if they bring reinforcements?!" Beat only laughs while shaking his spray can, "ha, let 'em! It'll make it far more exciting!" Gum only shakes her head, Beat can be stubborn at times, especially when he's filled with adrenaline. A smile creeps from her face as she decided to take out her can of spray as well.

"Might as well. Best fun we had all day!" she skates towards the police and sprays their faces one by one. This was an ideal day for the three teenagers, skating around Tokyo-to, tagging up the walls, and messing with the Rokkaku. One by one, the Rokkaku officers were knocked down by the three delinquents while spraying their backs with graffiti. The three were proud of what they did, _another perfect day of tagging_ , they thought to themselves. The three stopped cheering as soon as they heard police cars heading towards them. The three only looked at each other and smiled.

"Shall we?" Beat asked while smirking.

"After you!" said Yoyo.

The Rokkaku police were absolutely no match for the three youths on skates. They were filled with agility and velocity, the three hopped from one railing to another, the Rokkaku officers couldn't keep up. The three made a sharp turn into a dark alley way, away from the officer's sight. "Don't let them get away!" they heard one of them yell. Footsteps echoed in the alleyway the three teens hide in. Shadows zipped by them, the police were cold from their trail. After the sound of footsteps and sirens became faint, Beat couldn't help but burst out in laughter.

"Ah, classic Rokkaku. Never smart enough to look in an alley." Beat let's out a yawn.

"Don't tell me you're bored again?!" Gum said with annoyance.

"Yo! That was sick, Beat!" Yoyo said.

"I know, I know." Beat said ever-so-confidently.

"Well, we should really get going," Gum said, "Corn might be waiting for us…" Beat only shrugs her off. "Eh, let him wait. I wana tag some more before we head back to the garage!"

Gum only rolls her eyes as Beat skates off, "Yoyo? What do you think?" she turns to the green haired boy, hoping he'd talk Beat out of causing more mischief. "Yeah! What Beat said, yo!" Yoyo follows Beat like a little kid following his cool older brother. Gum only lets out a big sigh, "Boys…" she smiles and follows the two. Beat pokes his head out of the alleyway to check and see if the coast was clear.

No sign of the Rokkaku, Beat smiled and continues to skate. "So, where are we gonna go taggin', yo?" Yoyo asked while skating alongside Beat. "Hm… How about the bus terminal?"

"Yeah!" Yoyo exclaimed.

"Fine by me…" Gum said while popping her bubblegum in her mouth.

"Yo! Did you guys see the bus that was headin' there? Maybe there would be some tourists!"

"I don't like where this is going…" Gum chimed in.

"Ha-ha-ha! I like where ya getting' at, Yoyo!"

"Ha, thanks, yo!"

"Shall we give our new guests our friendly welcome from good ol' Tokyo-to?" Beat slowly bows in front of Yoyo.

"No, no, after you my good friend, Beat!" Yoyo insists on Beat leading the way and bows shortly after Beat.

"…This is the last damn time I'm going with you two on a tag outing…" Gum mumbles under her breath.

"Pfft. But seriously, yo. Who would want to go to Tokyo-to on vacation?"

"Yeah," Beat joins in. "Aren't they going to get a rude awakening. Tokyo-to! The city where freedom of expression is outlawed by a corrupt asshole government!" Yoyo only laughs as Beat waves his hand in the air.

"Yep, welcome to Tokyo-to…" Gum chimes in. "Home sweet home…"


	2. Chapter 2: A Trip 'Round Town

Rudie Sisters

Chapter 2: A Trip 'Round the City

Melody was sleeping peacefully while she was listening to her music, she was so sound in her sleep that she did not hear the brakes of the bus, the sudden stop made Melody's head slam against the seat in front of her. "… Ow…" Melody groans. She rubs her forehead and peaks outside of the window, the excitement made the pain on her forehead immediately disappear. _"This is it…"_ Melody said to herself, _"our new home…"._ Melody turns to her little sister and tries to wake her up, Tune let's out a big yawn and stretches out her arm, one accidently smacks Melody right in her face, causing her to fall to the ground. "YAWN! That was a good nap, hey Mel? Where'd ya go!?" Tune says while searching for her sister.

"I'm right here…" Melody said with a grunt.

"Well, what the heck are you doing down there? The bus stopped, don't ya wana see our new home?" Tune quickly puts on her knitted hat and grabs her backpack. "C'mon slow poke!" Tune said while skipping away. "Coming…" Melody lets out a sigh and grabs her backpack. The two gets in line that was heading for the bus doors, Tune happily hops up and down in line, waiting to see her new home. "Oh! I can't wait, can you sis?" Tune asks cheerfully. Melody smiles at her little sister and pats her knitted hat. "I'm very excited, Tune! Hopefully there's an apartment on sale too!" "Yeah!" Tune cheered.

The bus door finally opens, before Melody and Tune can gaze at what was before them, the crowd behind them pushes them forward. "Wait! WAAH! Hey, no pushing!" Tune exclaims. "Tune! Stay close to me!" Melody clenched onto her belongings and fights her way through the stampede of people. The two were tightly squished together like a can of sardines, the air around them begins to thicken as all of the passengers head for the same exit.

"IF NONE OF THESE PEOPLE BACK OFF! I'M GONNA BITE ONE OF 'EM!"

"T-TUNE, NO!"

Melody and Tune fell face first into the ground, the two heard the rumbling of footsteps beneath them. The two quickly grab their bags and head for cover. The herd of people finally ended as Melody and Tune got back to their feet and brush the dust off them. "Are you alright, Tune?" Melody grabs her sister's hand. "Y-Yeah, I'm okay… But what the heck was their problem!?" Tune grunts while fixing here hat.

"I'm not so sure, Tune… Maybe they all had to use the bathroom or something, it was a long trip after all…"

"Well!" Tune exclaimed while slinging her backpack on her shoulder, "They didn't have to be so PUSHY!"

The two finally had the chance to scan their new surroundings, it was different, they mused, they were not used to the busy life of the big city. Both Melody and Tune watched as people scurry from one bus to the next. The streets were flooded with cars of all shapes and sizes roaring at one another. Sirens, music, and laughter filled the air and was heard from all corners of the terminal. It was nothing like the two sisters have seen before.

"Wow! Look at all of those buildings," Tune pointed to the giant skyscrapers, "One of them has to be renting an apartment, right sis?"

"You're right Tune," Melody replied. "But before we start searching for a place to stay. We should probably grab a bite to eat! Something smells good around here don't you think?" Tune inhales the delicious aroma while sticking her little nose in to the air. "Wow! You're right sis! Something smells really good! Let's go!" Tune merrily walks along the sidewalk, following the wonderful smell of food.

"W-Wait, Tune! Slow down, we have no idea where the smell is coming from! Let me at least grab a map so we won't get lost!"

"Don't need a map, sis. Just use your nose!" Tune inhales deeply as she traces the smell of food. Out in the distance, Tune spotted a food stand. She knew the smell was familiar, it was fried fish and dumplings! "THERE IT IS! C'mon Mel!" Tune runs towards the food stand with her mouthwatering. Melody sluggishly follows her little sister.

"I'm coming, I'm coming… I can't keep up…" Melody lets out a long sigh, Tune can be a bit of a handful, especially when she gets excited. It was always like a little child who got a hold of too much sugar in the kitchen while their parents weren't looking. Melody grabbed her belongings and follows her sister on the busy sidewalk, she looks up into the sky of buildings once more. The large building towering over her made her head spin, _"there's so many of them,"_ Melody says to herself, _"hopefully we'll be able to find one within my budget…"_

"Hey Mel! I'm over here, c'mon I'm starving!" Tune whines.

"Coming!" Melody replies while heading towards her sister. " _Maybe if I eat something, I'll feel a lot better…_ " Melody said to herself.

The food looked amazing! The two thought to themselves. Melody and Tune's mouth watered as they gaze at the food before them. The aroma of the sautéed onions, peppers, and fried fish tickled their noses. The cook opened the pot of white rice, the steam flooded the air that the two can almost taste it in their mouths.

"Mmm! Smells great, let's get it!" Tune says gleefully.

"Ha-ha! Alright, alright. Sir, we'll have two of those please."

"Sure thing ladies!" The cook serves two to go meals for the two sisters. "That'll be 500 yen"

"No problem!" Thankfully, Melody exchanged her U.S currency and made it into yen at the airport. "Here you go, Tune!"

"WOOH! Thanks!" Tune frolics to the nearest bench in begins to open her food.

"T-Tune! Wait Up! Oh, thank you sir!" Melody says while bowing.

"Ha-ha! No problem, you two take care now!" The middle-aged man waves at the two as they ran towards the bench.

"Tune, you can't go running off like that," Melody says nervously, "this place is huge! I don't want either one of us to get lost."

"Hey, I was just heading towards the bench. You worry too much!" Tune opens her meal as the sight of her food made her mouth water.

"Well, dig in Tune!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!"

Tune devours her food while Melody takes her time and enjoys every moment of it. She loved the well-seasoned fish bring warmth in her mouth, it was nice and crisp with a hint of citrus that brought a tangy sensation to her taste buds. The dumplings were deep fried which crackles the moment Melody sinks her teeth into it. The white rice was not to hard or mushy, it was mixed with sautéed peppers and steamed bok choy. Melody and Tune hasn't eaten anything since the long trip to Tokyo-to, they're glad they got the chance to fill their stomachs, nothing like a hot plate of food after a long journey!

Tune lets out a burp which makes Melody flinch. "Yep, we're gonna be happy here!"

"Oh really? And what makes you say that, Tune?"

"The food here is great, DUH!"

The two laughs happily as they ate their last bit of food. Melody grabbed her and her sister's plate and threw it into the trashcan. Melody looks at her watch and realizes of much time flew by.

"Tune, let's check out the houses around here. We need a place to stay before it gets dark. Hopefully someone is selling an apartment nearby."

"Do we have to...?" Tune says while whining, her stomach round and plump after devouring her meal.

"Do you want to live out on the streets and be some hobo's best friend?"

"Hey, I like hobo's!" Tune says playfully, Melody only raises one eyebrow, not amused. "Fine, fine..." Tune sluggishly gets up and brushes off the remaining rice from her jacket.

"Are you sure the food made it to your mouth? Looks like your jacket was hungry too!" Tune only sticks out her tongue playfully.

"Alright! Let's start hunting for apartments, Tune!" Melody said positively, the food helped give her a boost of energy. It was just what she needed.

"YEAH!" Tune replied cheerfully.

The two scanned the area in hopes of finding an apartment that they can afford. The prices of the local apartments made Melody's bit her fingernails, by the time she paid for the first rent, she would not be able to pay for the upcoming month. Melody did not want to give up, she knew that there had to be an apartment nearby that was well within her budget. If Melody can't find one today, then she would have no choice but to take her and her sister to a motel so that they can search for more apartments in the morning.

"LOOK!" Tune exclaimed.

"YOU FOUND ONE!?" Melody turns around swiftly as her eyes searched for the cheap apartment.

"No! Look, fireworks! Let's buy some, sis!" Tune points to a corner store a few feet away from them.

"… Tune…" Melody's eye twitches, "… We have to find somewhere to stay before nightfall… What will buying fireworks do for us!?"

"It won't take long, I promise! I thought we can use them to celebrate once we find a place to live! Pretty please!" Tune begs while fluttering her eyelashes. Melody knew she wouldn't win against her sister's begging, she knew that Tune would only bug her until she finally approves.

"… Oh, alright. But we have to be quick!"

"YAY!" Tune grabs her sister's arm and pulls her to the store, "Tune wait! AH!"

The two enters the store, it wasn't just fireworks, the store was flooded with DVDs, vinyl records, and electronics as far as the eyes could see. The bell at the door notified the store owner, she was an old woman, she kept her hair in a loose bun which she held together with two chopsticks. "Why, aren't you two adorable! How can I help you lovely ladies today?"

"FIREWORKS! LOTS OF THEM!" Tune said with excitement.

"Tune, calm down. Hello ma'am, we would like to purchase some fireworks, please!"

"Well, I have plenty of that, dear!" the old woman chuckles. "Help yourselves, are you two going to a celebration of some sort?"

"O-Oh, um, kinda. Not really, we're-"

"We're gonna celebrate when we find an apartment!"

"Oh my! You two are not from here are you? Well, welcome to Tokyo-to! Why don't you take this bag of fireworks, they're on me!"

"Really!?" the two said in unison.

"Of course! It's as a gift for your safe journey to Tokyo-to and for your new apartment."

"Wow! Thank you ma'am!"

"Yeah, thanks!"

"Oh, it's my pleasure. You two have a nice day, and good luck finding your new home!"

"We will!" The two said while leaving the store. Melody tries to place the fireworks into her backpack but with no avail, her backpack was completely filled with her belongings that she brought from America.

"Ugh, I can't fit the fireworks because of my skates!"

"Hey! Why don't we just wear them?" Tune suggested, "we'll be able to find an apartment quicker that way!"

"That's a great idea Tune!" Melody smiles. Melody and Tune takes off their shoes and places them into their backpacks, they then slip their skates on while stuffing the fireworks in each of their backpacks. "There!" Tune exclaimed, "now we can both carry the fireworks and we'll be able to travel faster! Where should we look first Mel?"

"Hm, why don't we try over there?" Melody suggested.

"Sure! Race ya!"

"You're on!"

The two skates happily by the sidewalk in search for their new home. They felt a sense of freedom whenever they put on their skates, especially Melody. She smiles the moment she felt the wind blowing through her long wavy hair that she kept in a ponytail. Melody did not allow the fear being homeless cloud her mind, she had to remain positive, not just for herself, but for Tune as well. _"This is our day…"_ Melody says to herself, _"… Everything will be different, nothing will ruin this day for us. Nothing…"_

* * *

Unknown by the two, someone was watching them. It was the store clerk, glaring at the sisters as they skated along the sidewalk. " _Rudies_ …" she said to herself, "I knew there was something off with them…" the woman grumbled underneath her breath. The woman quickly grabbed her phone to call someone, someone who she thought would take care of the two delinquents.

"This is the Rokkaku Headquarters, how can we help you today?"

"Hello officer, I just found two rudies in my store just now…"

"We will be there shortly ma'am."

"They've already left sir, but I know where they're heading…" The woman said while glaring outside of her store window. She despised rudies with a passion, thrill seeking teens on skates who have absolutely nothing better to do with their lives but to go around vandalizing public property. After a bunch of rudies vandalized her store a few months ago, the old woman hated every last one of them. _"They're all no good,"_ she said to herself _"they all need to be punished!"_ and she was going to make sure that the two female rudies will.

"They also stole some items from my store as well…"


	3. Chapter 3: Mischievous Boy

Rudie Sisters

Chapter 3: Mischievous boy

Melody felt confident that she would find an apartment today, she scanned every building she skated by and eliminated the expensive houses off her list. " _There are so many buildings in this area alone,_ " Melody said to herself _"one of them is bound to be for sale."_

Melody noticed a long rail and skates towards it, at full speed, Melody jumped onto the rail with both of her hands sticking out from both sides to give her balance. Melody felt like she was on top of the world, she then jumped off it while spinning in the air, she landed on both of her skates with ease.

"Wow Mel, that was awesome! You're the best skater ever" Tune says in amazement. Tune was easily amazed by just about anything Melody did on skates. Unlike Melody, Tune is unable to grind or do tricks, so everything her sister did looked to be of that of a professional in her eyes.

"I try!" Melody said with a smile.

"Hey!" Tune yelled which made Melody skid to a halt.

"What is it Tune?"

"That apartment is for sale!" Tune says while pointing at the apartment a few blocks away from them.

"You're right, Tune! Let's go to it!" The two skated towards the sale sign with exasperation. As they were skating, they've noticed a man who looked as though he is well in his late forties coming out of one of the apartments.

"H-Hey! Excuse me sir!" Melody yelled.

The man turned around to find the source of the person yelling. He turned around to find the two girls behind him, he dropped the papers in his hands as he did not expect Melody and Tune to be right behind him.

"O-Oh! I'm so sorry! Here, let me get that for you." Melody said nervously.

"Oh! Why thank you young lady, nearly scared me right outta my skin! I didn't see you guys comin'!" The man chuckled.

"Hi! We were interested in buying that apartment for sale right over there. Do you know where we can see the landlord?" Melody asked.

"Well! You're lookin' at him, missy!"

"Wow, really?! Great!" Melody let's out a sigh of relief and bowed to her elder. "I'm so happy to meet you, we're interested in buying that apartment! We're are just curious as to how much the utilities cost per month."

The landlord's smile suddenly turned into an expression of disgust and hatred the moment he noticed the sister's skates. Melody and Tune looked at each other with confusion as the Landlord glared at the two.

"Tch, sorry, it's not for sale... Not from the likes of you two..." The old man said while folding his arms.

"Wait! WHAT?! Tune's face turns completely red with anger.

"... But I don't understand..." Melody said with confusion, "… The sign says-"

"I'll never sell my apartments to a damn rudie..." The man grunted.

"Excuse me?!" Tune exclaimed

"Now get outta here before I call the Rokkaku on you! Go on! Beat it, punks!"

"Melody, let's get outta here! We don't need his stupid apartment! HMPH! I bet it got cockroaches and stuff in it, that's probably why it's so cheap!" Tune skated off with her nose in the air. Melody hesitated but followed her sister out of the apartment complex. She couldn't believe the man talked to them like that, with such hatred. Melody didn't understand as to why the Landlord looked at them with such disgust after he noticed they're wearing skates. Tune turned around and noticed her gloomy sister skating slowly towards her.

"Hey sis. Are you okay?"

"Sorta... I just don't understand why that man talked to us like that... As if we were garbage."

Tune didn't like seeing her sister like this, it wasn't like her being sad or depressed. Melody was always the one to cheer someone up when they down in the dumps. It had to take one jerk to ruin her day, and that guy was the biggest jerk Tune has ever encountered since they've moved.

"Aw, c'mon Mel. Cheer up! That guy was nothin' but a butthead! We can find a much better place to live, you'll see!" Tune gave her sister a big hug in hopes that it'll cheer her up, and it worked. Melody frown slowly turned into a smile, she hugged her sister back and exhaled.

"... You're right, Tune! Let's go!"

"Right!" That's one thing Tune admired about her sister, once she snaps out of it, she quickly bounces back up again and takes the lead. The two skated alongside each other, searching high and low for another apartment for rent. Tune paused for a moment and turned to her sister.

"What on earth is a rudie anyway, sis?" Tune asked while tilting her head to the side.

"... I-I have no idea Tune."

"Hm... Maybe it's slang here for hobo?" Melody only let's out a faint laugh, "Ha, I doubt it, Tune. We don't look like hoboes."

"Well, whatever it means. Someone has to be nice enough to sell a house to us, right?"

"... You're right, Tune..." Melody did not want to show it, but what that guy said to the two of them really bothered her... He was friendly, until he noticed we were wearing skates... What is a rudie? Someone who wears skates?... Or is there something more to it than that? Melody thought to herself.

Melody was so lost in thought, she didn't realize Tune stopped right in front of her.

"Hey! Tune! Why'd you stop like that?"

"Sorry! There's just a huge crowd!"

"Wah?" Melody skated in front of Tune and noticed a huge crowd of pedestrians near the Shibuya Terminal.

"Is there some sort of parade happening we don't know about?" Tune asks curiously.

"I'm not sure…

It wasn't packed like this earlier, Melody thought to herself, what on earth is going on? Suddenly Melody heard yelling amongst the crowd.

"Go away!"

"Damn rudies!

Suddenly, a girl in skates jumped out of the crowd. Was she causing all that ruckus? Melody thought to herself. The girl did not hold back, she was vicious as she pushed pedestrians out of her way as she was skating.

"Outta my way!" The girl yelled while everyone ran for cover. She was tough that's for sure, her short curls hid behind her navy-blue helmet. What caught Melody's eyes was the length of her dress, her light tanned dress was short, and it showed off her cleavage. The girl lets out a huff while blowing her bangs out of her face. The girl noticed Melody and Tune and skated towards them.

"Hey you!" She said while blowing a piece of bubble gum and popping in it her mouth.

"Uh-y-yes?!" Melody said nervously, she had no idea what the girl was about to do.

"You cats new?" I haven't even heard you two on the radio yet."

"The radio...?" the two sisters looked at each other puzzled.

"Jet Set Radio… You mean you've never heard of it?" She looked almost surprised, "What rudie doesn't know about Jet Set Radio!?"

"… We're not from here," Melody replied, "we just moved here today, we used to live overseas."

"Overseas, huh? Well, nice to meet ya! Name's Gum."

"Gum?" That can't be her real name, Melody thought to herself. It was clear to Melody why she called herself that, she blew a big bubble with her gum and popped it in front of the girl's face.

"Get that rudie!" Melody and Tune heard someone yelling, it sounded as though it came from the crowd.

"Woo! You girls better get a move on!" Gum said while skating away. "See ya!"

Melody and Tune watched as another skater appeared out of the crowd, this time, it was a boy. His green hair and red glasses were the first thing Melody noticed. He stopped once he noticed the two sisters. The boy adjusted his glasses and skated towards them.

"Yo! Aren't ya gonna tag anything?!"

"Tag?" Melody and Tune looked at each other with confusion.

"Whose gang are you guys in? Haven't seen you guys around here before!"

"I-I… uh… We're not in a gang!" Melody replied.

"Oooh, so you guys are lone rudies then?"

"W-We don't even know what a rudie is!" Tune said while scratching her head

"Wow, wearin' skates and has no idea what a rudie is. Yikes!"

"Yoyo! Hurry your ass!" Melody heard Gum yell out in the distance, "The Rokkaku will be here any minute!"

"The Rokkaka?" Tune asked curiously.

"Yo! I'd get outta here if I was you! Yoyo's the name by the way!" Yoyo grinded on the nearest railing while waving good-bye to them.

"Hey, wait!" Melody couldn't see the boy anymore, she frowned slightly. She'd hope that someone could explain to her as to what a rudie is. She was right on one thing, a rudie is someone who wears skates, but why are they so hated here?

Pedestrians ran for cover as another boy appeared out of the crowd, he was spraying everything in his path with his graffiti. This boy seemed to enjoy tormenting everyone, Melody noticed. There was something about him that grabbed her attention compared to Gum and Yoyo. He wore a yellowish green shirt with black sleeves that had two metal studs coming out of each side. He also wore a pair of blue goggles and silver headphones with spikes coming out of them.

"Look at that guy go!" Tune said in amazement. This guy seemed to be as skilled as Melody, she thought to herself. The mischievous teen skated around the terminal with such speed and agility, sparks flew from the bottom of his skates as he grinded on the terminal railings. _This guy is very skilled, Melody thought to herself. Looks as though he's been skating his whole life!_

"This is the last time I'm coming to Tokyo-to on vacation!" The sisters heard one woman squeal.

"Somebody catch that boy! AHH!". The heavy-set tourist was unable to say anything else as the skater knocked into the man, causing him to drop his plate of food. "NOOO! MY FOOOOD!" the fat man kneeled before his food in defeat... Crying over the fried fish and rice that'll never be eaten.

"Pfft, ha-ha-ha! There's just something about fat asses falling that's so damn hilarious!"

Melody and Tune couldn't help but giggle. The cheerful laughter of the girls grabbed the mischievous boy's attention. _Looks like I have an audience_ , he said to himself with a smug grin. He couldn't stop, not now. He wanted to give his new admirers a show that they'll never forget. He cracked his knuckles and turned up the volume of his music.

Beat was just getting warmed up...

* * *

Beat jumped from one rail to another while the two girls stared at him with in awe. It was no surprise to him really, Beat is used to having ladies stare at him while he skates around Tokyo-to. _Are these new rudies_? Beat thought to himself, if so, why hasn't DJ Professor K announce anything on the radio about them yet? _Maybe they just got here_ , he thought. Time to find out now! He jumped off the rail while doing a summer salt in mid-air and headed right towards them. Beat analyzed the two, one seemed significantly younger than the other. The shorter one had short-curly brown hair and wore a knitted hat, she wore a long sleeve lime green zipper up jacket which looked like a one-piece dress. _She looks like the runt of the litter_ , Beat thought to himself. _She looks a little young to be a rudie_.

Beat has seen rudies come in all shapes and sizes around Tokyo-to, the average rudie would be between fifteen to eighteen years old, the little girl looked a tad younger than that. Either that or she hasn't made her growth spurt yet.

 _She doesn't look dangerous_ , he said to himself, Beat just brushed her off and directed his attention to the other girl. Beat couldn't help but smile when he got a good look at her. _She's cute_... The girl kept her long wavy dark hair in a pony tail with one bang covering her eye. She wore purple shorts and a bright pink tank top. Over her tank top, she girl wore a light blue crop top with musical notes and a heart in the middle of it. She looked significantly older than the curly haired pipsqueak, Beat thought to himself. He estimated that she could be the age of sixteen or seventeen years old. Beat jumped off another rail and did a summer salt over the two girls, he landed perfectly, as if it was second nature to him. Beat smiled as he juggled his yellow spray can in one hand, staring at the two.

"… Sup?"

* * *

"Name's Beat, and you?"

 _Beat? Gum? And Yoyo?! That can't be their real names!_ Melody thought to herself. _Rudies must use nicknames in Tokyo-to, we might as well use our nicknames too._

Beat attempted to skate closer to get a better look at the girls, he was suddenly stopped by Tune. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Back up, buddy!" Tune growled. He backed up in shock, Beat did not expect the little rudie to be so vicious.

"Woah, woah! Chill! Just checkin' on the new Rudies in town!"

"Yeah! I've noticed!" Tune snapped back.

Beat couldn't help but chuckle, the way Tune's face puffed up like a red puffer fish about to explode seemed hilarious to him.

"And what's so funny?" Tune huffed.

"Your face right now." Beat snapped back.

"Grr... Why you..." Beat hadn't thought her face couldn't get any redder, he thought she was going to self-destruct like a ticking time bomb.

"T-Tune! Calm down!" Melody said timidly, Beat could tell this wasn't her first time trying to calm down the little girl. Melody turned to Beat with a bow.

"I'm so sorry about that..." Melody said while brushing the bang covering her eye out of her face. "... My sister can be a bit of a hot head."

"HEY!"

"So, they're sisters…" Beat said to himself with a grin, he can see the resemblance now. The two seemed to be complete opposites, from what Beat could tell, Melody seemed to be the quiet and soft-spoken sister while Tune was the feisty hot head.

"I'm Melody, and this is my sister Tune."

"HMPH!"

"... Can you tell us what a rudie is...?" Melody asked suddenly.

"Wait, what?" Beat was a bit thrown off by Melody's question.

"What is a GG? And what is a rudie? And why are people so disgusted by them?"

Beat was puzzled by Melody's question. What person in Tokyo-to in their right mind wears skates and has absolutely no idea what a rudie is?

"You're kidding, right…?" Beat finally spoke.

Melody and Tune only looked at each other and back at Beat with confusion. _"Were we supposed to know…?"_

Beat could tell by the look on their faces that they weren't, he only scratched the back of his head and whistled. _"Sheesh, aren't they in for a big surprise."_ Beat said to himself. Beat didn't want to leave the two completely clueless, he only smiled as began to skate away, Melody and Tune only followed him. _It was time to give them a quick lesson_ , Beat said to himself, _a guide to Tokyo-to 101: Rudie Edition!_

"Psh, what's a rudie?" Beat said while balancing his spray can on his finger "We're rebels, freedom fighters. We live freely, we do what ever we want, when we want! We run the streets of Tokyo-to! And the GGs…" Beat said with a confident grin, "We're the best graffiti gang in Tokyo-to! There's a bunch of other gangs crawling around the streets, but they can't touch us…"

"Wow!" Melody and Tune said in unison. The thought of living freely and not caring about society's expectations intrigued them.

"Ya see those guys behind us…?" Beat said while pointing behind him.

"We like to let them believe that they run things. They're pissed off at what we do, because we will not let them take away our freedom of expression like the sheep around here."

Melody was very interested, she wanted to learn more about the life of a rudie. She needed an expert, someone who knew the ins and outs of Tokyo-to. Despite his arrogance, Melody felt as though her and her sister could learn a lot from Beat.

Melody noticed Beat was skating further away from them, he was skating at a faster pace than he was before.

"See ya around ladies…" Beat said with a smug grin, "I'd start skating if I were you! Don't wana be here when the Rokkaku shows up!" Beat skated faster along the sidewalk, the pedestrians ran for cover as Beat sprayed his graffiti on the walls.

Melody knitted her eyebrows together, she finally encountered people who skate just like her and her sister, but they all left without hesitation. "He won't leave that easily…" and with that, Melody skated with a sprint to her step, heading straight for Beat.

"W-Wait! Melody! Where are you going?!" Tune yelled while following Melody and Beat.

Melody wanted answers, she wanted to learn more about rudies. Gum and Yoyo left her without answering any of her questions, she wasn't going to let Beat skate off so easily. Melody's legs began to move faster as the wheels underneath her spun ferociously against the concrete. Melody leaned forward to build more momentum, her hair whipped behind her as the wind went through it. This was Melody's only chance, she doubts she would see Beat or the others again in a large city like Tokyo-to. She was determined, she could hear her heart pounding in her chest, Melody was only a few inches away from Beat now. "I won't let him get away…"

* * *

Beat loved listening to his music while skating around Tokyo-to, it always gave him an additional rush of adrenaline. As Beat was skating, bystanders scurried out of his path.

"AHHH!"

"Watch it!"

"Go away!"

Beat lets out a yawn as he swerved around each pedestrian in a rhythmic pattern.

"Yaaawn! Well, that's enough taggin' for one day. Better head back to the garage or I'll never hear the end of it from Corn Head." Beat looked over to his side and flinched when he noticed Melody skating beside him.

"Wait! There's so much my sister and I need to learn about Tokyo-to! What is Jet Set Radio? Why do rudies tag? And what is a Rokkaku?

Beats surprised expression quickly turned into a smile. Pretty impressive, Beat thought to himself, he never had a rudie catch up with him so quickly before. Beat turned around while skating backwards, he was facing Melody with a grin. Melody only looked at him with confusion.

"Sure thing… If you can keep up."

"W-What?!"

"Let's see how skilled you really are!" Beat turned back around and jumped on the nearest railing while his arms were evenly balanced on each side. As Beat jumped off the railing, he did a summer salt with a slight spin and landed on his feet with ease. Beat took a quick glance behind him to see how Melody was keeping up. She did not skate on the railing, instead, she decided to go after Beat head on and skate through the crowd of pedestrians.

One by one, Melody swerved by each pedestrian that came in her way. She was skilled, Beat mused. Melody's movements reminded Beat of an ice skater, it was smooth, serene, and agile.

"Not bad!" Beat yelled. "Looks like I don't have to go easy on ya!" Without hesitation, Beat made a sharp turn around the corner. Melody gasped as she was no longer able to see him.

"Oh no you don't!" Melody skated faster and made a sharp turn to the corner a well. Beat and Melody were so into the competition, that they forgot that Tune was skating after them.

"MELODDDY! WAIT UUUP! UGH!" Tune panted as she skated towards the corner of the sidewalk.

Melody zipped by the corner only to find Beat on the other side of the sidewalk smirking while juggling his spray can in one hand. Melody only huffed as she headed straight towards him at full speed.

"Melody look out!" she heard Tune yell from behind her.

Melody looked to her side and noticed a car heading straight towards her, Beat gasped as the car was getting closer to Melody with no intention of stopping.

"DAMN RUDIES!" Beat heard the man in the car yell.

Without a second thought, Melody quickly jumped onto the hood of the car and skated on top of it, she then jumped off it and landed onto the same sidewalk as Beat. She skidded to a halt and stopped right in front of Beat, their face meeting one another. Melody couldn't see Beat's eyes, but she could tell that he was shocked by her impulsive stunt. Melody brushed the lose strands from her bang and inhaled deeply to catch her breath.

"Now talk!" Melody snapped. Her voice was no longer soft and timid, it was stern with a strong sense of authority. Her eyes were fierce, Beat noticed. Melody's dark brown eyes pierced into his, it gave him chills, in a terrifyingly good way. She's very talented, Beat said to himself. It takes a good amount of skill and courage to pull off a move that she did, especially a newcomer.

"Fine…" Beat finally spoke. "I'll show you and your sister the ropes."

"Y-You will?!" Melody said gleefully.

Beat's head turned the moment he heard police sirens growing near, he turned his direction back to Melody and smiled.

"Catch!" Beat threw his yellow spray can at her. She quickly caught it and looked at it with confusion. "I'd use it if I were you!" the boy smirked while skating away from Melody.

"H-Hey! Wait!" Melody yelled, "W-What am I supposed to do with this!? Come back! You were supposed to show us the ropes! Where are you going?!"

"Psh! I am! Here's your first and most important lesson of being a rudie..."

"What is that?" Melody said curiously.

"... Don't get caught!" Suddenly, smoke exploded out of the back of Beat's skates, he was fast before, but now he was moving faster than ever before! Bursts of red and yellow sparks left a trail behind the red-haired rudie. Melody gasped for air as the smoke filled the air. "Hey! If you make it, I can talk my leader Corn into letting you and your sister join the GGs!" Melody heard Beat yell out in the distance.

"SIS!" the traffic died down which gave Tune the opportunity to cross the street. "Are you okay!"

"Y-Yeah… I'm fine Tune…" The smoke finally cleared, Melody couldn't see Beat anywhere in sight.

"How did he do that Melody?!" Tune said in amazement.

"I'm not sure Tune…" Melody said with a frown. She couldn't believe that Beat just left them like that. _"I wonder what he meant by not getting caught… Caught by who…?"_

Melody and Tune watched as a police car suddenly stopped a few feet away from them, four police officers came out of the vehicle and looked towards Melody and Tune's direction. The two sisters only looked at each other with confusion.

"This is Rokkaku to headquarters! I found the two female rudies that were reported earlier," one of the police man said in his walkie talky, "GET THEM!"

"What!? Hey sis! Those cops are talking to us!" Tune said petrified.

"W-W-WHAT?! That's who the Rokkaku are? THE POLICE!?" Melody's heart sank into her stomach. "Why are they coming after us!?"

The police were aggressive, they knocked down anyone that was within their path before anyone had the chance to move. The two sisters were petrified, they never had a run in with the law before. _Am I dreaming?!_ Melody asked herself. _Is this really happening!?_

She wasn't dreaming… The police man known as the Rokkaku were heading straight for Melody and Tune…


End file.
